At The End Of The Day
by granthamfan
Summary: Cobert Fan had an amazing idea for the two of us to take a Cobert scene or line of dialogue from each week's episode and write a one-shot of Robert and Cora discussing that topic that night after going to bed. We will upload a new chapter after each new episode.
1. Chapter 1

**At The End Of The Day**

By Cobert Fan and granthamfan

A/N: These chapters will contain Series Four spoilers. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 1: Matthew's Letter

Robert walked through from his dressing room into the bedroom to find Cora already in bed reading a book. Upon hearing her husband enter, she glanced up from her book momentarily, raising a questioning eyebrow but saying nothing. Robert knew that look all too well. He had been on the receiving end of it many times over the past thirty-three years, and it was never good. He had a feeling he knew what had caused Cora's mood, but asked anyway.

"Is anything the matter, my dear?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

Cora closed her book and placed it on her bedside table before fixing her eyes on Robert. "Don't you think you were a bit harsh toward Mary at dinner this evening?"

Robert sighed. "I didn't mean to sound harsh, Cora. But, I don't think she realizes all that is involved in the running of this estate. And, just because Matthew wrote her a letter…"

"It is more than a simple 'letter', Robert," Cora interrupted. "It's what Matthew wanted. His last wishes. He wants Mary to have his half of the estate. We must carry out his final request."

"It may not even be valid, Cora," Robert said as he slipped into bed beside her. "As I said this evening, I'm sending it to Murray. Let's let him have a look at it before we make any final decisions."

Cora turned to face him, narrowing her eyes. "You know what? I think I agree with Mama."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Oh, God," he muttered. "The two of you never agree, and when you do no good can come of it. Just what is it that you agree with, pray tell?"

"That you don't want Matthew's letter to be valid as a will. You want to maintain full control of the estate."

Robert looked down at his hands as they lay in his lap. She was right, of course, but not for the reason she thought. "When did they grow up?" he murmured almost under his breath. 

"What?" Cora questioned.

Without answering, Robert got out of bed and went into his dressing room. Cora was just about to call after him when he reentered the bedroom holding a picture frame in his hand. As he once again slipped under the covers, Cora leaned over to see what he was holding. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the photograph. It had been taken in 1900. There was Robert, herself and their three beautiful girls. Mary had been eight, Edith six and darling Sybil only four years of age when the picture was taken. She smiled as she reached over Robert's arm to trace a finger over each of their faces.

"When did they grow up?" Robert repeated. "I remember the day this picture was taken as if it were yesterday. Our darling daughters so young and innocent. Now, Mary is a widowed mother, Edith was jilted at the altar, and Sybil…" Robert had to close his eyes at this point. His voice failed him. He felt Cora lean her head against his shoulder. Before too long, he felt the sleeve of his pajama shirt begin to grow wet as his wife's silent tears collected there.

"None of it turned out as I imagined it would," Cora whispered. "I remember holding each of our precious daughters in my arms the day they were born. I remember all of the hopes and dreams I had for them. It breaks my heart to think of all that they've endured while I had to stand by, powerless to stop it."

Robert stretched to put his arm around his wife. She settled into his embrace, running her fingers shakily over her eyes in an attempt to dry her tears. "As their father, I should have been able to stop it," Robert spoke. "It is my job to protect my family, and I have failed miserably."

"Robert Crawley! What on _earth_ would make you say such a thing?" Cora couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Our girls could not ask for a better father. And, I could search the world over a million times and never find a better husband. What has put you in this frame of mind?"

Robert turned his head to look his wife in the eye. "I just keep thinking about all that has happened over the years, and how I should have been able to protect you all. I know it's silly; of course, I realize that I am not in control of everything. Still, I feel that the best thing for this family is for me to run the estate myself."

"Robert, why are you so against Mary helping in the running of the estate? I know that you are going to say that I'm 'turning American', but I believe that Mary would be very useful. She's a very intelligent young woman. She gets that from her Papa." Cora tilted her head to smile at her husband.

For this, Cora was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead. "No, darling," Robert countered. "That is something she inherited from her beautiful Mama. Actually, most of her best qualities she got from you. I am not against it, exactly. I just don't want her to be bothered with it all."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Have to stopped to think that perhaps Mary wants to be 'bothered with it all' as you put it? Think back over the past couple of years, Robert. Need I remind you of how she and your mother asked my mother for the money to save the estate before Matthew decided to accept his inheritance from Mr. Swire? It has always been very important to her that our family remain here. Knowing that, how could you think it to be a bother to her to help manage this estate?"

Robert laughed and shook his head. "How is it that you are always right?"

Cora gave him a teasing smile before replying. "That is a quality I have learned from your mother, my dear." Robert gave a small smile at this comment; however, Cora could tell that something still bothered him. "Darling, there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Robert exhaled slowly, not knowing if he truly wanted to confess this thought to his wife. Looking down at the picture in his hand once more, he spoke quietly. "It makes me feel old, Cora. I still think of our daughters as these little girls. Knowing that they are now all grown up with lives of their own…it just makes me feel old. Unneeded."

"Oh, Robert." Cora nuzzled her head against his chest, tracing lazy patterns over his chest with her fingers. "My darling, you're not old. If you're old, that means I'm old. I hope that's not what you're saying." She stifled a giggle as Robert shot her an incredulous look. "My love, we knew from the moment our daughters were born that one day they would become adults. Yes, time has gone by far too fast for my liking. But, here we are. I am quite certain that Mary has no intention of usurping your authority, Robert. But, if Matthew's letter does indeed turn out to be valid, and Mary does become the owner of half the estate, then you must let her have her say. We owe that to our eldest child, darling. We owe that to Matthew, and we owe it to little George as well. It will all be his one day, after all. And, besides. We all need you. Me most of all. Don't ever forget that."

"What did I ever do to deserve you, my dearest Cora?" Robert mused, wrapping his arms more securely around his wife and drawing her even closer to himself. "I'm not sure, exactly," Cora replied with a smile. "I've been trying to figure that out for thirty-three years. But, whatever you did, you cannot know how grateful I am. I love you, Robert."

"I love you, my darling," Robert whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one is all Cobert Fan! Amazing job, my dear! Contains Series Four spoilers, so read at your own risk!

Robert said his goodnights as each of the men left the drawing room and entered the smoking room to begin the card game. "Oh, come on, Robert. Won't you join us for just one game of cards?" Robert's acquaintance from the club insisted. "No, gentlemen," Robert replied with a raised eyebrow. "I have important business I must attend to before the night ends." Robert couldn't help but smirk as he turned his back. Once he was clear of the guests, Robert bound up the stairs two at a time.

Robert hadn't been able to stop thinking of Cora all night. He had only spent a few moments with her throughout the evening- mostly in brief conversation- but his eyes had rarely left her as she greeted each guest. She was magnificent. Of course, she had always been magnificent. Cora had a way about her. She would glide gracefully from guest to guest making everyone feel as if they were the most important person at Downton. It reminded Robert of their life before the war. In their younger days, he would feel pangs of jealously as he would watch her. He knew all the men eyed her with lust and desire and it drove him crazy. But, as he matured, he learned that long after all those men retired, Cora was always only his. So tonight, when he watched her greet all the guests and he saw all the men look at her with a twinkle of desire in their eye as they kissed her hand or held her as they danced with her and the familiar pangs of jealousy began to creep in, he once again remember that she was always only his.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Robert had sent for Bates before he left the party and was ready for bed in record time. As he entered his and Cora's bedroom, Robert was delighted as he noticed she was standing by the open window staring at the stars. The widow was open and a slight breeze was blowing her hair about her shoulders. Oh, how breathtaking she was. He just stood there, staring at her in wonder. Robert could never tire of staring at Cora. Everything about her was impeccable and not because of a hairstyle or make up, but because of who she was. Her dark hair that curled and draped down her back, her porcelain skin that was flawless in every way, her eyes that were the clearest shade of pure blue and even her delicate smile was uniquely her. Everything about Cora made his heart race and it thrilled him just to look at her, even after thirty years. Robert could stand still no longer as he slowly began to make his way towards the beauty that stood before him. Silently he approached her, longing to wrap his arms around her and inhale her scent as she stood motionless lost in thought. Robert didn't realize that in all his musing over Cora, he failed to pay attention to where he was going and walked right into the chair beside the bed. "Bloody hell…" Robert muttered. _Well there's a perfectly good moment ruined, you imbecile_, Robert thought to himself. Upon hearing Robert's muttering, Cora turned and smiled. "Well, I didn't expect to see you up here so soon. I figured you would still be downstairs in the smoking room with all of the other gentlemen," Cora said with a slight laugh and smirk. Cora was drawn to Robert; he was adorable in his pajamas and with his mutterings. Of course, he was also the most handsome and dashing man she had ever laid eyes on. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him tonight. The respect he commanded when he walked into a room and how debonair he looked in his white tie and tails. Oh, how she loved him and oh, how she wanted him. The way he looked at her even after all these years did something to her, and she was powerless to resist him.

Robert removed his robe and slippers and crossed to where Cora was standing. "Now why would I want to stay downstairs in a room full of men when I could be up here, alone, with a gorgeous creature like you?" Robert replied, trying to recapture the romantic moment with his wife as he threaded one hand through Cora's long loose locks and the other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. Cora gasped in surprise and giggled. "But, I thought you liked your cigars and card playing with your gentleman friends," Cora said in low sultry voice as she locked eyes with Robert. "Mm hmm," Robert replied, his eyes never leaving hers. "I do, my angel, when I am at the club and I am trying to distract myself from missing you. However, I would much rather spend my time with my exquisitely beautiful wife who happens to be standing right in front of me. And, believe me; playing with you gives me _much_ more pleasure than playing cards with them," Robert said as he bent to kiss Cora's neck. "Mmmm, does it now?" Cora replied, a hint of mischief to her voice. "It most certainly does. You see, you are much more, um, attentive, and um, exciting than they could ever be. Not to mention your soft, much more intoxicating, alluring, arousing, enchanting, you smell divine, you taste delicious, you feel …well, there are no words to describe how marvelous you feel." Robert answered as his lips and hands caressed Cora's neck and body beneath her night gown. "Robert," Cora breathed as she opened her eyes and began to slowly unbutton Robert's pajama top. The feel of Cora's hands on Robert's chest was only increasing his already growing desire for her. The house had been so busy for the past two days that they had only had a few brief stolen moments together in the library. Because of their difference in schedules, they had barely seen each other even at night the past couple of days. It was driving Robert absolutely mad to not have access to his wife. Now, here she was, all his, and the only thing he wanted was to ravish her. "Cora, do you have any idea how much I want you right now? You are so beautiful. It was all I could do to not pull you into the library straight after dinner," Robert said breathlessly as he began to remove Cora's nightgown. "Oh, Robert…" Cora whispered, "Why are we still talking?" "I don't know," Robert breathed in reply. "I don't know." Robert lifted Cora up in his arms and carried her to their bed. Both were intent on proving to one another that no matter what happened in the word around them-tragedy, war, happiness, death, or celebration- Robert and Cora would always only belong to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**At The End Of The Day**

By Cobert Fan and granthamfan

Chapter 3: Family

**A/N: Contains Series Four spoilers. Read at your own risk.**

Robert walked into the bedroom just as Cora was ridding herself of her dressing gown and slippers. Hearing the door to her husband's dressing room click shut, she turned to him and smiled. "Wasn't it sweet what Braithwaite said about the family earlier this evening?"

"What was it she said?" Robert inquired, as he deposited his dressing gown on the bench at the end of the bed. He tried to pay as little attention to Cora's lady's maid as possible.

"That anyone would be lucky to be a part of this family. It was so nice of her to say that. And, I quite agree."

"Do you? What makes you say that?"

"I've always considered myself extremely lucky for being a part of your family."

A lump began to form in Robert's throat. "Always? Even in those early months of our marriage?"

Cora sighed and shook her head. "My love, are you ever going to cease in beating yourself up over that? Look at all of the wonderful, happy years God has given us. Yes, we've had our share of troubles and heartache. But, we're still here; and, I love you more today than I ever have. You have made me incredibly happy, Robert. I cannot understand why you continue to dwell on something that happened more than thirty years ago."

"Guilt, my dear. I do it out of guilt. I know that we have been happy, and I'm so glad that I have made you happy, although probably not nearly as happy as you have made me. But, I can't ever completely forgive myself for wasting the first few months of our life together. I was such a dolt to not realize how utterly and helplessly in love I was with you."

Smiling tenderly at her husband, Cora crossed the room to where Robert stood. Looking him firmly in the eyes, she took his hands in hers. "I'll not have you speak of my husband in that manner, thank you very much. The Robert Crawley I know is a wonderful, intelligent man." She let go of one of his hands to thread her fingers through the hair at his temple. "Wonderful, intelligent, handsome, irresistible…"

Robert chuckled as he brought the hand that still held his to his lips. "Thank you, my darling. Your point is duly noted."

Cora grinned at him, then turned to lead him toward their bed. "Good. What about you? Do you consider yourself lucky to be a part of my family?"

"I consider myself lucky to be a part of anything that involves you," Robert answered as he and Cora climbed into bed and slipped under the covers.

Cora laughed. "Good answer. We have been so very blessed, Robert. We were given three beautiful daughters, and two gorgeous grandchildren. We have a lovely home, and wonderful friends. I'm glad I'm the one you chose to be your family, no matter what your initial motives were. I've never regretted the choice I made. I hope you've never regretted it, either."

"Never," he affirmed. "How could I? I am still ashamed of my motives for pursuing you. But, I thank God every day that I did. You are more than my family, Cora Crawley. You are my life."

Cora leaned forward to brush her lips against Robert's cheek. "And, you are mine, my darling Robert."

**A/N: I know this one was short, but we didn't have a lot of Cobert to go with this week. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


End file.
